


It Has a True Name

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric and Eric after meeting the she-wolf in Germany.  Mention of Godric meeting the sun; angst.  Inspired by this prompt:  True Blood, Eric Northman x Godric, last, blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has a True Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Porn Battle XIII.

Had Eric only known it would be their last time...

****

With the she-wolf laying dead in her own blood, they shed their human costumes and ran into the Berlin night. Their pale skin glowed in the moonlight, but for the splatters of blood on their hands and mouths. The Grunewald swallowed them. Shielding them from the city’s filth, it would be their bed for the coming day. 

As they ran, Godric’s harsh words rang in Eric’s ears: _A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them. We will find him. Patience._ Eric was through with waiting. He had been chasing the wolves’ master for his whole life, before death and after it. It was time for Eric to have his bloody, final vengeance. He had reined in his anger a thousand times, and he felt he could bear it no longer.

Godric had both instilled in Eric control and a deadly calculating finesse and driven Eric’s blood to run high with swirling emotion. Tonight he felt frustrated rage. Other nights it was the slow heat of something he didn’t have a word for anymore; something that Eric only knew as his Maker, as Godric. 

“I must have my father’s revenge,” Eric growled as they dropped to the soft, grassy floor of a forest clearing. 

“Silence,” Godric bellowed. His hand gripped Eric’s throat and he glared into Eric’s face with the threat of pain. “Silence,” he repeated quietly. He stroked Eric’s face and pressed a kiss to Eric’s lips, shifting his body to sit face-to-face with Eric, legs overlapping. “There is time for you still, Eric. For this moment now, you are mine. Be here with me, body and mind. The dawn is coming soon.”

“I’ve been yours since my birth. I will be until my true death,” Eric said softly. “Never doubt it.” He suppressed his frustration at the delay in the hunt. Godric’s touch always could focus Eric, and tonight was no different. Godric’s fangs dragged along his neck and helped him forget his anger for a few precious moments. 

“Eric, once more exchange blood with me. Let me feel you in my veins vividly again,” Godric said quietly. “Take me into your body, and know me.”

Godric’s fangs snagged Eric’s skin with pricks of pain and arousal. His tongue swept across the wounds and Godric hummed his approval.

“I believe that I may have been put here, in this cold, heartless world, just to make you, Eric,” Godric said. He looked into Eric’s eyes, and Eric felt his blood lurch with that nameless heat. 

Eric leaned his head to the side, offering his neck to Godric as Godric had requested. What he felt wasn’t Godric’s fangs, but his hand on the back of Eric’s head, drawing him near. 

“Together,” Godric said, placing Eric’s mouth against his neck. Godric kissed the side of Eric’s neck and slowly sunk his fangs into his flesh. Eric gasped at the infusion of pain and pleasure at Godric’s touch. When he reciprocated, biting into Godric’s neck, it became a song of great depth and complexity. Eric could pick out notes of lust and regret among the many as he drank. 

As it always was with them, proximity and blood meant lust beyond reason. Eric desperately clawed at Godric, dragging him closer until they could rock together. Friction heated them. Their blood mixed, making Eric feel aglow as with the sun from the inside. 

Godric broke his hold on Eric and cried his lust to the moon. Eric was thrown backward. Godric drove him down onto the soft ground with the fury of his need. Their bloody mouths clashed, tongues thrusting against fangs, groins sliding together with increasing pressure. 

Godric bit Eric again, on the breast, as he came and drank Eric’s joy through his blood.

With the sun approaching, they buried themselves together. As he died for the day, Eric dreamt that he finally had a name for this...

****

In Dallas, when the dawn came and emptiness wholly consumed him, the blood streaming down Eric’s cheeks had a name.


End file.
